Conventional headphones for the conversion of electrical signals into sound are typically provided with an adjustable band which can be increased or decreased in span in order to adapt the headphones to the head of a user. Unfortunately, in this arrangement, there tends to be slippage in the adjustable band, so that if the headphones are initially set for a proper span, they tend to lose the span and perform unsatisfactorily.
In addition, conventional headphones do not allow the individual user to customize his head set in accordance with his aesthetic sensibilities, or his desired adaptations of the head set.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to enhance the adaptation of headphones to the heads of users. A related object is to avoid the alterations in span that occur when adjustments are made by displacing segments of the span relative to one another.
A further object of the invention is to permit the user of headphones to customize them in accordance with a desire to provide a unique and alterable aesthetic effect.